Bonded by Fate & Love by Chance
by Renrena
Summary: In one confusing night, Sophie's life was changed when her mother made a deal with a certain blond haired wizard. Sophie, without say, is forced to spend the rest of her days with Howl, but when an unexpected man comes to save her, will she really want to leave? Howl x Sophie. Rated M for possible sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction in years! Its more of a tester really! If its good enough, ill continue, if not, I will try again! So please, if you like it and want me to keep writing, let me know! - Rena**

**I do not own anything from Howls Moving Castle**

Chapter One: More than a Chance Meeting

As she looked through the soot covered window to the darken skies above, Sophie sighed deeply. She sat there in the backroom of their tiny, dimly lit hat shop, quietly sowing away while listening to the hum of the trains outside. It was late night by the time Sophie had finally finished sowing the last embellishments on the hat for Mis. Collaway. The largely women demanded earlier today that the hat to be finished by 7 am sharp and by how very little business the shop had been getting recently, Sophie was in no position to deny her. With such slow business, it was becoming more and more obvious how close the store would be to shutting down.

With a big yawn, Sophie glanced up at the clock which hung on the wall, glaring at her with huge numbers. _3:04am_. Another late night, for another few dollars. It was saddening to think all this hard work will be in vain. There was just no way Sophie can keep this business up and running while her frugal-less mother went around spending what little profits to be had on new dresses and the finest of shoes and accessories. Sophie was surprised how many things her mother could buy with such little money...it seemed very suspicious to say the least.

_There had to be another way of getting money_, Sophie thought to herself as she laid the newly decorated hat on the stand and blew out the candle beside her. Dawning her old, brown leather coat, the brown haired girl slumped to the front of the dingy hat shop, exiting through the main door.

The cool crisp air greeted her almost immediately, taking every bit a warmth she had, leaving a shivering Sophie to quickly lock the shop and made her way up the cobbled street. The city was truly beautiful at night, as well as a little creepy. The tall buildings being silhouetted by the shining of the full moon. The stars glowed, like embers of a white fire. The once busy town bazaar now laid dormant until sunrise.

Pulling her the coat a little tighter around her neck, Sophie turned down a small ally way. Sophie began to think about how sad it was that she had to move from her lovely house with her mother, to a shabby old apartment across the other side of town. A feeling of guilt began to form a lump in her throat. Mother...she was a wonderful lady...but her boyfriend was less than be desired. After a few months of getting to know Richard Stiffe, that's when the true nature of this wizard came to light. Mis. Hatter started showing up with mysterious bruises. When Sophie asked, silence was always the reply. Until one night when Sophie was aroused from her sleep by a loud thud against the wall.

Sophie cringed, grabbing her bruised side. The memories of that night were even too much for Sophie to think about this late at night.  
Soon her path started to narrow down into an even smaller ally way, where she had to turn sideways just to fit properly. This path she knew well since she traversed it everyday for the past few weeks, but something caught her eye. At the very end of the narrow path, a shadow was blocking the light of her street. It stood at least 8 feet tall and just the very sight Sophie paused, holding her breath, eyes widen.

It stood there, a feathery, large figure, facing directly at her. Fear began to consume her body as she recalled the story the local baker was telling her about the women disappearing all over town. She assumed he was just blowing smoke, like most people in this fluffy town did.

The sound of its heavy breathing echoed through-out the ally way. Unsure of what to do, the girl slowly began to back up, her shaky hands held the close wall. What is that thing?! In a world such as this, odd looking creatures were common, but something about this being showed it was more than just some wizard magic. Perhaps this thing is a demon.

Silently, the creature pushed its way into the narrow spaces, its body squished. It was coming after her, without a doubt.

Panicking, she took off in a dash. She could hear its skin, and what she assumed as its feathers, scratching the stone walls as it too sped up to match her pace. "Leave me alone!" Sophie cried, of course to no avail. As soon as she arrived back into the larger ally, she took off in a full blown run. The creature let out a low, powerful growl that crept up her very spine, sending endless chills through out Sophie's small frame. It almost sounded in pain, but she didn't want to turn and find out.

Sophie burst out on to the main street, hoping to see at least one soul out at, but alas the stone city stood cold, and lifeless, her heart sank. The creature billowed out behind her, now only a few feet away, she could almost feel its warm breath cut threw the cold. She dare not stop to look at it. The shop was in sight, just a few more blocks. She fumbled around in her pocket, feeling for the key. As she pulled it out of her pocket, she felt the touch of the creatures surprisingly soft feathers brush her neck, but also left a cold almost wet sensation. This freaked the poor girl out even more.

She finally reached the stoop of the store, but before she could shove the key into the door, a loud crashing noise came from the creature. It fell. Sophie thanked whatever gods she could as she opened the door, slamming it behind her. Her breath was so heavy, and her heart rate was so rapid, she'd almost pass out, had the fear not over-ridden her other senses. She had her back to the glass door, bracing it just in case the creature tried to break in. But to her surprise, nothing. No banging, no pushing.

Mustering up what little courage the timid girl had, she glanced outside. There in the street did not lay a horrid creature from the dark, but a man. He was a man of tall built, skinny, in tattered clothes. The moonlight made his hair shine ever so bright blonde. Her first instinct was this man was a victim of that horrid creature! She needed to help him! Realization soon set in...perhaps that man was the creature. But why would he be chasing her? Was he the traitorous wizard that everyone was talking about? Surely that wasn't Howl. Besides, he only chased pretty girls. But then again, he didn't seem like he was chasing her out of lust...no...almost out of pain.

Sophie contemplated for a moment, her face pushed slightly against the window, peering out at the lifeless man who laid ever so still. What if it isn't Howl and he was actually the victim? With the need to help, she opened the door cautiously. She peered up and down the street, fearful she might see it again, but nothing. Everything looked still as it had before.

Quickly, with everything she had inside her, Sophie darted down the stairs and ran quickly to the man. Her hands gently turned the man on his back. She couldn't help but to pause for a moment to take in his features. He was absolutely stunning. His face, though covered in dirt, was that of a rich, courted man. His jaw line so slender, and his lips so perfect. She blushed realizing she was gawking, almost forgetting the horrible creature that could still be lurking around.

"Sir? Wake up please!" Her pleads did nothing. He was out cold.

Fear once again returned as she quickly grabbed the man and hoisted him up on her shoulder. She groaned. The man was heavier than he looked. Steadily, she climb each stair till they were both safely inside.

She locked the door securely, even braced it with a few chairs. What ever that thing was, she didn't want any chance of it coming back. She had pulled the man to the back room, laying him on an old blanket her now deceased father had given her. Sighing, Sophie watched the man. "And what am I going to do with you, stranger?" Sophie's life was already hard enough with her families failing business, abusive mother's boyfriend, now some beast chased her and a man is lieing passed out in her floor.

Glancing up at the giant clock once again, 4:09 am, it read boldly. Exhaustion kicked in. This was the 3rd night of no sleep, her body was aching with pain, and she was riddled with sweat. She knew she couldn't keep this man laying here all night. What would her mother think? Probably be happy she found a man. Sophie snarled at the thought. Her mother always pushed her to find a nice man...or a man period. But Sophie herself wasn't a very out there kind of girl, not like her sister Lettie, who every man couldn't keep their hands off of.

Sophie pulled off her coat and placed it over the man. She lit a candle and processed to the bathroom to wet a cloth. Nothing good ever happened to Sophie, it was her destiny to live a boring existence. Thoroughly wetting the rag, she returned and knelt down beside the man. He really was almost like a piece of art.

As soon as the cold cloth touched the mans face, crystal blue eyes fluttered open. A small groan came from the man as he turned and stared directly at Sophie. This surprised the brown haired girl.

"You...you are Sophie Hatter?" His voice sounded smooth, but was full of effort.

"Y-yes, how do you know my name?" She questioned uncertainly as she pulled the rag away from the now conscious man. Sophie couldn't help but to admit how stunning this mans eyes were. She felt as if he saw right through to her soul, which scared her a bit.

His face turned serious, "I have been looking for you for quite sometime. You were very hard to track down. Do you know who I am, dear?"

Sophie looked at him dumbfounded, "Am I suppose?" She asked questionably. Who was this man? She was beginning to think this wasn't a chance meeting.

A cute smirk played across his lips, "Ah. I figured she wouldn't have told you so soon. Today, Sophie, is a big day for you." The man grunted a little as he sat upright.

"How so?" Curiosity now plagued her. What is this stranger talking about?

"Your mother had contacted me awhile back. Such a nice lady she is, but she has such a thirst for things she can't have. You see, my dear Sophie, your mother wanted wealth. But no way of getting it, she found me." The man now stood up, towering a good foot of Sophie's small frame, "My name is Howl, a pleasure to meet you, ." He bent down, with some effort, and grabbed Sophie's hand, planting a light kiss upon it.

A million thoughts raced though her head, blurting out the first one that came to mind. "What does this have to do with me?"  
He looked down, almost pitifully at her, "You are the very thing your mother traded with me. You are mine now, Sophie." He spoke tenderly.

**_**

Cliffhanger! So let me know what you think please! I would really love feedback! 3 Rena


	2. Chapter 2

**Because some people are telling me they enjoy this story, I shall from here on coni. the story! :D I'm glad people actually like it!**

So here you all are, chapter 2!  
I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE

* * *

Sophie stood there. Her mother...traded her own daughter to a wizard? Her first thoughts were that of disbelief. "Yeah, right. And I'm suppose to believe my very mother would do something like that?" A hint of doubt echoed in Sophie's quiet voice. Her heart started to beat fast once again as anger, fear, hopelessness all coursed through her veins.

Howl looked down at her sympathetically for only a moment, before his expression turned cold. The man reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of chard parchment paper, but before she could reach for it, an all to familiar voice rang from the back hallway.

"Sophie dear! Are you there? I heard a loud noise and I-" Her usually grand looking mother opened the door from the side hallway, looking rather battered, (then again it was 4 in the morning, but she still looked more rough then Sophie could ever recall seeing her) "thought we were being...robbed." Her bright blue eyes fell on the wizard. Her face, even colder than his, stared, not looking the least bit surprised.

"So we meet again, Ms. Hatter. Might I say you look as lively as ever?" Sophie heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but her mother seemed none the wiser.

"Oh, I hadn't realized you'd come so early...let alone without allowing me to tell her." Fanny's normally chipper voice now iced over with a certain dull tone that shocked Sophie.

"MOTHER! Please tell me this a joke?" Sophie almost pleaded as the wet cloth slipped from her hand. This...this can't be real?! Please just someone tell her that her life was not committed to this wizard!

Fanny couldn't bring herself to even look Sophie in the eyes, "No. It's not...Sophie, I..." But before she could finish, Sophie darted down the long hall way and outside.

"Please Howl...watch after her..I know you will." Fanny bit her lip and tears started to form.

"You have my word, but you must realize, she is mine now, Ms. Hatter." Howl said as he started for the door, "I am to do with her as I please, in exchange for your wealth and her safety." As he turned to leave, he seemed to remember something, "Oh yes, and that curse on you, that Mister Stiffe conjured up, please go get that checked out. It's a nasty one to break on its own. Usually ends in death."

Fanny nodded and Howl left out the same door Sophie had.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she sat under a large old tree, about a few blocks down from the hat shop. Why would her own mother do that to her? Sophie cried a little hard, realizing she was busting her hump for the failing hat shop, while her mother had all that money. Why would someone do that to her? To anyone! Sophie felt so blind sighted and stupid. And now her life was to be spent with some wizard while she had absolutely no say in the matter. There was no point in hiding either, wizards could track their prey so easily, specially if their souls were contracted to him.  
There was so much Sophie wanted to do with her life, make it out on her own, get a better job, marry a nice man, have several children but now...Sophie was on her knees, she bent over and began to sob even harder, her hands covering her face. It was all gone, her life was gone.

A soft hand laid on her back. She didn't even have to look up to know where the comfort came from. It wasn't that of Howls, but of someone not with them anymore. And for a moment, everything felt alright. "Dad." She whispered before she heard the quiet foot steps coming up the street.  
She sat up, wiped her tears away. With new found strength, she watched Howl come into focus until he stood in front of her.

"Why?" She asked sternly, but her voice faltering. She looked him dead in the face, her eyes still wet with tears.

He looked down at her, "Sophie...I'm a wizard. This is my job, my living. I did not choose what entailed in this contract. Your mother made the offer. And for good reason."  
Howl sounded empathetic toward the quivering girl.  
_  
There is never a good reason to trade you daughter for wealth_, Sophie thought as she shivered a little from the cold. Her eyes were cast down. This is it. She had no other choice...not yet any how. Sophie quiet mulled the situation over in her head, in a surprisingly calm manner.._ Maybe this isn't the end, after all I'm sure there is a way to escape, tons of spells out there. I won't let my mother sell MY very soul. Its my life, and I can take back control._ Sophie began to calm herself down. She was after all a pretty smart girl, there is always away out...she hoped.

Howl, almost instinctively knowing what Sophie was thinking, offered his hand out to her, "Are you ready to go, Sophie?" He turned his head slightly and smiled.

A small chill ran down her spine when she heard her name. For a moment she stared at the hand. This very offer was not of a wizard who wanted to harm her, of course he is not to be trusted. Feeling a ping of anger inside about the whole situation, Sophie brushed past Howl in a random direct, "Yes." She muttered.

A smile danced across his lips as the man grabbed her waist and with easy began to left her off the ground, "Good! I was hoping you'd say that! Such a good girl! And here I thought I'd have to force you." he teased.

As the two of them began to ascend off the ground, Sophie, for dear life, clenched tightly on the wizards chest. The air would have been cold and unforgiving had it not been for the warmth Howl gave off. Her eyes were closed tightly as she didn't care for heights, left alone flying!

In her time, it was normal for some wizards to show off their skills, only at shows. Any other time would have been illegal. But nevertheless, she's seen it all before, the flying stuff anyways. It was very common, but she never had ANY desire to practice any of the arts of magic She probably won't have been very good anyways...  
Sophie couldn't help but to enjoy his slightly perfumed smell either. But she made she to not think to much on it, after all this man was taking her away from her home!

"Sophie, why don't you have a look? I promise its beautiful!" The wizard said almost excitedly, with one arm around Sophie's small waist, and the other resting at his side.

"I'm quite alright!" She said, burring her face deeper into his chest. But another thought crossed her mind, what if she could remember the trail back home? That would be very vital! Taking a deep breath, the brown haired girl quickly turned her head.  
Her mouth fell open. They we're slightly above the clouds, the moon and the stars were so close she wanted to reach out and touch them. And they all were so bright! It was almost like day! Sophie couldn't believe how beautiful the sky was. It seems as if the night sky went on forever and that they walked on the very clouds beneath their feet. It was truly magical.

Soft lips came close to Sophie's ear, "I told you."

Sophie blushed and nodded a little, but before there was time to gander at the endless sky, they soon began to descent. That's when Sophie re-buried her face once again. This part wasn't so magical. She was never one for heights. She can feel her heart in her throat as they began to pick up speed, closer and closer to the ground. And before she knew it, she could her the sound of an old door open and close. Her feet landed gently on the ground

"Welcome, Ms. Sophie Hatter, to your new home." Howl cheered as he allowed his arm to still rest around Sophie's waist.  
_Home_, Sophie remarked dully in her head as she looked up. Her mouth fell open again, but not in amazement of the beauty, but the horror of what laid in front of her. Cob webs, ashes, dirt, grime, bugs all infested this little room. What a mess! Sophie couldn't believe her eyes! The table to the right was no longer a table but a storage unit where it collected books and dust, the fireplace was so full of ash, you could barely see the glow of what little fire was there! There were stairs in the far back, covered with what appeared to be some slime and grit.

"Aw come now Sophie, this is another reason I need someone like you around. I barely have time to clean." Howl said as he walked walked over to the fire place and stoked the flames a bit, "There is also someone I'd like you to meet. Sophie, meet Calcifer." With gentle hands, howl reach over to the fireplace and grasped the little flame in his hand and presented it to Sophie.

Sophie was confused for a second before she saw two little eyes pop out from the flames.

"She will be staying with us for now on." Howl added.  
Being respectful as she was raised (even in this horrible situation) Sophie bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you, little fire demon." She assumed that he was anyways.

"Hmm, that's some curse you got on you." The little fire remarked as he stared at Sophie, "And about time we got someone to clean up! That's what happens at this bachelor pad, no one ever cleans!" The fire fussed, his flames slightly raising to match his annoyance level.

The wizard set the fire back down into its old spot on the wood.

Sophie's heart began to sank. So this is what she was to do with her days? Clean some wizards dirty, infested house? She bit her bottom lip. _No. I WILL find a way out_! She exclaimed in her head.

"Sadly, I haven't any other rooms available Sophie, but there is a spare bed over here." He gestured toward a curtain underneath the stair case, he pulled it back to reveal a small little bed, step right under a large window, a curious place to put a bed.

"But what of my clothes and things? Are they to be left at my house? I certainly don't have anywhere to place them." She remarked quietly.  
Knowing this question would arise, the blonde haired man smiled, "Worry about that tomorrow dear, its very late and I'm sure you'd like to retire, as would I." Howl softly grabbed Sophie's hand and lead her to the small bed, "Until tomorrow, Sophie. Sweet dreams." he pulled back the curtain and she could hear his footsteps travel up the stairs.

She attempted to take everything in, but it being so late, and so many things going on, Sophie didn't have the will or the strength to right now. So very reluctantly, she pulled off her brown boots and left them by the bed. Next came her dark blue, almost gray dress (lucky for Sophie she wore an under slip). She crawled into the thick covers and before she could think about what was going on, she drifted right off into a dreamless night.

* * *

_"Why would you do that Howl?! Last thing we need is a young useless girl around here!" the sound of Calcifer's voice cut threw the darkness of Sophie's sleep._

"Do you know what would have happened to her had I left her there?" Howl's voice seemed a little hoarse, almost bitter.

"Why should you care? She just a random girl!" he exclaimed loudly, all the while Sophie was unable to move, almost half asleep and awake. Perhaps a dream.

"...She could be the one whom is powerful enough to save us. I couldn't let a chance like that rot away at some hat shop where her mother's owner was going to enslave her as well."  


* * *

Sophie's shot open, and to her surprise, sunlight peered through the window, illuminating the tiny bed she laid on.  
In most novels, this would be the time where everyone thinks, "Oh this whole thing was a dream!", but Sophie knew better. This was all very real...but what of her dream? Powerful? Enslaved to Stiffe? Was that all true? She was already enslaved to Howl, what better is that?  
She rubbed the tiredness away from her eyes, as she sat up and began to get dress. What was she to do today? Her first day as a cleaning lady...Sophie frowned. She opened the curtain to be greeted by an empty, dirty, smelly room.

"Good afternoon, Sunshine." Mocked the fire in a dull tone.

"Where is Howl?" Sophie questioned.

"Dunno, out somewhere doing something." he remarked as his flames began to engulf a piece of wood, "Though he did request you to tidy this place up a bit, for his sake." The flamed grinned.

For his sake?! Sophie scolded but realized there wasn't much at this point she could do for herself, to help escape. Maybe she'll find a book as she cleans?  
"And what of my things?" She questioned back at him.

"Most likely will arrive here later on tonight."

Sigh, Sophie gave in.  
But just as she was about to start cleaning, the front door of the room slammed open to revel a very bloody, bruised and ragged Howl. His blond hair now coated with red, his crystal blue eyes hollow.

"Oh man, Howl, what happened?!" The fire questioned in concern.  
He remained silent as he stumbled forward.  
Sophie looked shocked but her sense to help kicked in and she rushed to his side. Blood began to soak her threw his shirt to her dress. Quickly, she sat his down on a chair and rushed back to her bed, retrieving the blanket.

"He tried to come here..." Howl spoke softly as Sophie began to lay him down on the thick comforter now placed in the floor.

"Calcifer, I need to stop the bleeding!" Sophie panicked as she saw more blood seep through his white shirt. Without thinking, Sophie ripped off Howl's shirt to reveal a horrible gash in his side.

"Sophie...he's after you." Howl's hand reached up, with much difficulty, and caressed her face, causing her to blush horribly, "I won't let him take you." Howl's eyes began to close as he passed out.

"Sophie! I need you to grab me and bring me to Howl!" The flame fussed.  
Without needing to be told twice, she grabbed the log in which he sat and carried it back to Howl. When Calcifer touched the wizards skin, he began to glow a bright blue color. To her amazement, the wound started to heal up.

"Sophie...you know what this means?" the flame asked.  
Sophie shook her head. She didn't understand half the stuff that's been happening to her.

"It means we have to connect you and Howl together permanently otherwise this other wizard will get you."

"Who ELES is trying to take me? I'm confused!" Sophie explained out of frustration...unless, "...What I heard last night, wasn't a dream was it?"

"The reason your mother made the contract with Howl was to save your life from Stiffe, whom already enslaved your mother. To save you, she had to give you to Howl..."  
Sophie swallowed...her mother wasn't being selfish or terrible...she was saving her. A thousand thoughts raced threw her head once again.

"And to make sure he doesn't try to take you, we have to permanently bind you with Howl."

"How?" Sophie asked as she continued to watch the wound heal.

"Well..."

* * *

**Well PLEASE let me know what you think! Do you like where this is going? Curious about how they will bond? Will you conin. reading?  
Read & Review! :) -Rena**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I took so long to upload again! I just got a whole bunch of hours at work, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! -Rena**

As the wound heal completely over, Cacifer breathed a sigh of relief, "Well...I'll allow Howl to explain that." he remarked casually.  
Sophie, being less than pleased with his answer, huffed, but kept her focus on Howl, "Will he be alright?" She spoke with concern. Why was she feeling so concerned over this wizard anyways?

"Yes, he just needs to rest now...I imagine that he did a number on the Striffe fellow as well. Mind putting me back?"

Sophie grabbed the small demon and realized that something heavy was beneath him, that thumped ever so slightly, "You feel like a heart..." She remarked as she placed him back on to the wood, where he began to glow a marvelous red and orange color again.  
He remind silent, and just stared at her with his round, simple eyes.

She looked back at Howl, and her eyes seemed to linger on his sculpted chest for a moment. She blushed again. Why was she getting so bothered by this man? A small voice crept into the back of Sophie's head , "_Because he dangerous and charming, with am amazing body that you-_" AHHH, Sophie began to blush terribly as she cut off her own thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking that way about her capturer! But from what she heard last night...he was rather doing her a favor...Was he actually saving her?

"Howl will explain everything when he wake up you." Cacifer muttered, already knowing what she was going to ask.

She sighed, and went back to her bed to retrieve a pillow to place under Howl's head. _It'll be awhile before he awakes_, she thought to herself as she carefully lift up the man's head, placing it gently onto the pillow, _might as well do something productive_.  
With very little energy, Sophie tied her dress into a knot on one side and rolled up her sleeves. Nothing better do to than to clean, help past the time till she actually finds out whats really going on.

2 hours pass with Sophie sweeping furiously, washing piles and piles of dishes, and dusting profusely. All the windows in the house were open, revealing that the castle was placed in the mountains, a couple of times the brunette stopped what she was doing, just to stare at the beautiful, crystal clear lake just a few feet away from the castle. She could get use to this view, had it not for the circumstances she was in, she would want to raise a family in a place like this. She sighed once again...Was she ever going to be able to get that chance?

A small groan made Sophie stop in her tracks, and glanced down at two electric blue eyes staring back. A small smile crossed her lips, "Good afternoon." She was glad he was assuredly safe now.

Howl smiled back weakly as he lifted himself up, noticing his shirt still laid on the ground, "Well now, a very good afternoon to you as well Miss. Sophie." The wizard inspected himself, just to be sure he was completely healed, he frowned a little as he touched the dry blood on his hair and body"I must take a shower first, but when I come back, I believe me and you need a little chat." His voice sounded very smooth, like always.

Sophie nodded and felt a ping of excitement shoot threw her. She was finally going to find out what is going on. But before he went upstairs, Howl walked closer, a leaned down, only inches from Sophie's face, one of his hands encased her cheek, "Thank you, Sophie." he said in a low, seductive voice. And with that, he walked upstairs.  
Sophie's face turned apple red, as she felt a warmth in her stomach and mentally cursed herself over and over for getting so flustered with this wizard! She had just met him 24 hours ago, but already she can feel an unfamiliar tug to her heart, she dared not recognize.

A small laugh escaped from the fire, "Who knew he'd be this into you."

"Hush you!" Sophie shot back as she picked up Howl's shirt and everything that laid on the floor, placing it back onto her bed, where she stood momentarily. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I think..._All these emotional ups and downs were driving Sophie insane! So many new feelings, and conflicting thoughts, hopefully Howl will clear up some things.

She just doesn't know what to believe anymore...

Going back to the main room, Sophie paused a moment to admire her work. She had done surprisingly a lot in those short few hours, there was much still left to be done, but now at least it looked lived in. Things were tidy, the sunshine seemed to add a certain warmth to the room. The dust almost all done now but sadly the fire place was still filled to the brim with ash.

The sound of footsteps traveling down the wooden stairs rang through the living room. Howl appeared at the bottom of the stairs, with a simple white towel draped loosely around his waist, otherwise naked with his golden hair freshly wet.

Sophie's heart began to beat harder, and her face glowed. She had never in her life seen a man so attractive, but a part of her hated that fact. The part who argued with her about how he took her away from her home. A mix of thoughts and feelings all laid hard on the pit of Sophie's stomach. After all he IS a wizard, they usually were very handsome creatures, to lure women in. But there was something very natural about Howl in the state.

"Howl, we have a lady here now, you can't be walking around naked!" Calcifer seemed almost upset.  
He smiled sheepishly, "My apologies...then again Sophie doesn't seem to mind much, do you?" He obviously caught her gawking and relished the fact.

Her brown eyes widen from embarrassment, "Um, uh Sorry." Sophie didn't know what to do with herself, so she quickly turned her back to Howl, "Please get dressed soon." She squeaked out.  
Even though she couldn't seem him, she could feel his smug expression.

Two hands laid softly on Sophie's arms, the wizard lips mere inches from her ear, "Just came down to get my shirt, _Sophie_." He was just toying with her now as he whispered her name so damn smoothly.

"It's on the bed. But it's dirty and torn." Sophie replied, fighting off her own feelings.

"So it is. Need not worry, I can fix it." Howl released the brunette and fetched his shirt, retreating back upstairs. The young girl sighed deeply and shook her head. _Remember Sophie, he took you from home...he isn't to be trusted..._

A few minutes later, the wizard came downstairs again, this time with black pants and his newly fixed white shirt, "So, I guess it's time to have our little chat. Care to accompany outside? It's much too nice of a day to spend it here." Howl offered his hand to Sophie.  
She paused for only a moment before she took his soft hand in hers. _Do not trust._ She reminded herself again.

Once outside, Sophie was able to actually get a good look at this 'castle' of his. A rusty metal ball almost, with a face made out of odd and end metal pieces, all together, a strange thing. Sophie never seen anything like that before. Not very appealing.  
They walked along the lake bed, the sun now setting off in the distance, casting a reddish glow on the mountains and land around them.  
Howl paused at a spot on a small hill, just over looking everything, and sat down in the grass. Sophie sat next to him.

"What would you like to know, Sophie?" Howl glanced over to her, his blue eyes aglow in the fading light, his blond hair shimmering to match.

"Everything..." Sophie frowned at him, "All I know is you came and took me from my home...And what I heard you say last night...tell me it all."

He paused and stared out at the lake, and sighed "Sophie, your mother summoned me...Richard Striffe is actually an old student of mine. He studied under me for quite some time. Very promising but used his magic in terrible ways. By the time your mother, Fanny, got romantically involve with this man, he had her under his control. The moment she agreed to allow him into her, her mind, body and soul, was his." He paused, to make sure Sophie was absorbing everything well, and continued, "She is marked by him now. Which means, Fanny is indeifantly under his control unless...her child is sacrificed, only then will she ever get free on her own will."

Sophie just sat there, and attempted to soak everything in, "So...your saying...the only way to save me was to give me to you?" She spoke so very softly, and almost felt guilty how upset she had gotten to everyone...this whole thing wasn't about getting rid of Sophie, no, this was about saving her. She was a little upset at her mother for the fact that she slept with him, but she couldn't be blame her. After all, Fanny must have been very lonely once her father passed.

"I knew Fanny previously, and that's why she trusted me. And I was more than happy to take you, Sophie...for when I first saw you, I knew there was something I could get from this as well. But I'll discuss that later." Howl now spoke softly too, not trying to upset the girl in any way.

A thick silence filled the air for a few minutes as the two just stared out in the sunset.

"Why is Striffe trying to get me then?" Sophie pondered.

Howl frowned and stared deeply into her eyes, sending a chill down her spine, "He wants to mark you as well. He wants to create a child in your family, that way the curse will forever engulf your clan, and since your mother is infertile now..." Howl turned and grabbed Sophie's hand a brought her closer, "I won't EVER let him touch you." his voice sounded very protective and reassuring.

Sophie found some comfort in Howl's voice. It seemed like he really wanted to protect her. Sophie paused and remembered the bruise on her side, and she bit her lip, turning away. She remember that night when she heard the loud thud against the wall coming from her mother's bedroom.

"He already tried...a few nights ago." She admitted painfully to Howl, "Mother was passed out, rather knocked out by the time I opened her bedroom door, and he stood there, like a wild animal." Sophie clenched her teeth together, "But I got away." She didn't wish to say all the details of the man attempting to rip her clothes off and have at her.

Howl pulled the small girl into his chest and held her tight, "It won't EVER happen again." He said in a assuring tone.

For some reason, Sophie didn't want to pull away, ever. The warmth, the comfort, the smell of him just were all too intoxicating. Her heart started to tug again and this time, she allowed her arms to wrap around his hard chest, laying her face on him. Why was she feeling so strongly for this man she met just a while ago? She almost wanted to cry.

Gathering herself, Sophie pulled away and there was one question left on her mind.

"When you were passed out, Calcifer said in order to not allow Striffe to ever get me was by bonding me with you. How is this done?" she asked curiously.  
Howl looked down at the small women and smiled playfully, a big change in mood, "Well we first must preform a ritual of sorts," He paused again, thinking of a way to put it delicately, "Then, well, I must, for a lack of better words, claim your body as mine."

She attempted to mull over what he was trying to say, then it dawned on her. There was no stopping the rush of red that flooded her cheeks, "I have to have sex with you?!"  
She spoke loudly in disbelief. Here came that rush of mixed emotions again too. Was she ready to do that? She's never even kissed anyone, let alone, give her body to them! And what if she didn't want that? Striffe would get her! But sleeping with Howl and doing that ritual would make her Howl's forever! All chances, gone!

"Sophie, I know this is a lot to take in, but give it time." Howl stood up and offered her his hand, "I'm here to help you, not harm you."

She just stared up at him. She was sadden, upset, hurt, fearful but all that was hushed when she was lifted up by the wizard and held tightly, "Sophie, I need you, just as much as you need me, if not, more so. I too have a curse on me." He admitted in a whisper and hugged her tighter. This fact surprised her. He needed her as well? A curse?

"And I hate to say this, but Sophie, you have until tomorrow at midnight to do this ritual. Time is running out on my curse, and soon, I won't be able to be human any longer."

"...Your the beast that chased me, aren't you?" Sophie was shocked.  
He nodded, "It's become increasingly hard to fight the beast, and I fear tomorrow, under the full moon, I won't be able to do so anymore and that's why...Sophie, I need you."

Sophie had to make the biggest decision of her life in just 24 hours, to save Howl but at the cost of losing her future...

* * *

**Do you want a lemon? Let me know! 3 REVIEW YOUR WANTS! -Rena**


End file.
